Un nuevo sentimiento
by Ann Light Lothringen
Summary: Nadie se salva de los sentimientos. Nadie se salva de encontrar a alguien que le guste, alguien que destaque entre todas las demás personas. Aquella que te hace sentir nervioso y bien al mismo tiempo. Que puede hacer que te sientas hasta confundido. Nadie... Ni siquiera el más joven de los príncipes.


Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de Higasa Akai creadora del manga. A excepción del personaje de Lena que es de mi total invención.

Disfruten.

* * *

Se encontraba en la mesa de siempre, tan hermosa como ella sola, tan elegante, tan... Perfecta.

Era así como Licht, el más joven de los príncipes la definía y siempre lo haría. Con su pelo castaño cobrizo y sus ojos de un color verde claro que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera.

Era una cliente a la que había visto un par de veces, solo de vista jamás le había hablado, pero está había empezado a ir con más frecuencia desde hacía unos meses atrás y por una extraña razón siempre iba al área donde él atendía, algo que por supuesto le encantó.

No debía de tener mucha más edad que él, de hecho apostaba sus propinas de un día a que tenía su edad. ¿Podría preguntárselo? Si, podía pero algo se lo impedía como también le impedía ser completamente ese chico coqueto que era siempre con todas las damas, ella era diferente.

Y lo sabía. Sabía que no era igual cuando al primer intento de coquetería ella no cayó rendida ni se sonrojo al contrario le contesto y le vio a los ojos con una sonrisa, como si no hubiera entendido que este le había coqueteado.

Pero con sólo eso basto, con esa simple y quizá para muchos, insignificante sonrisa el príncipe fue el que cayó rendido a sus pies.

Quizá no rendido a sus pies, pero sentía algo... Una cosa que sentía en su corazón, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido y no sabía cómo expresar.

-Richard- le llamaba.

-Mandé- dijo cuándo se acercó a ella quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me podrías traer por favor otro mélange- dijo mientras le pasaba la taza la cual él tomo inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto, ahora se lo traigo Señorita Lena.

-Richard... por favor sólo Lena.

-Sí, lo siento se me olvida- dijo con una risita nerviosa y después fue por lo que le pidió.

Lena... Lena Fischer, había sabido su nombre después de una semana de atenderla (quizá un poco más) cuando ella le había preguntado si su nombre era diminutivo de Richard.

-¿Eh? Si, si es diminutivo de Richard...- No desaprovecharía la oportunidad. -Soy Richard es un placer conocerla Señorita...

-Lena... Lena Fischer, el placer también es mío, aunque me siento algo boba preguntando tu nombre hasta ahora.

-Entonces estamos a mano ¿No? Mmm... ¿Lena de Helena?- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa algo coqueta.

-No, sólo Lena. Por eso pregunto si el tuyo es diminutivo siempre me terminan llamando por un nombre que no tengo, y si estamos a mano-contestó esta con una risita y él también rió un poco.

Lo demás que sabía de ella era poco pero de una forma era suficiente, cosas que ella decidía hablar con él. Sus gustos tanto en comida (obviamente) y otros más.

Por ejemplo no le gustaba el Sachertorte, se le hacía muy chocolatoso en cambio le gustaban el Linzetorte, el Kasetorte o el Kugelhupf, aunque el que más pedía era el Linzetorte. Junto a un mélange aunque claro que estas cosas Licht las tenía que saber.

Una vez había logrado que Lena se sonrojara levemente al llevarle un Linzetorte acompañado de Mélange en cuanto la vio llegar.

-Gra... Gracias Richard, cómo...

-Lo intuí.

Esto fue algo que el quinto príncipe festejo internamente y después en la soledad de su cuarto en el palacio. Y festejo una segunda vez cuando ella le había pedido que le hablara de tú y no de usted. Algo que él le pidió que también hiciera.

-Aquí está tu mélange- anunció mientras lo ponía en la mesa.

Ella apartó la vista del libro que sostenía, ese era otro gusto que tenía, le encantaba leer. Sus historias favoritas eran las de amor.

Le sonrió, esa sonrisa que le gustaba y mucho.

-Gracias Richard ¿Cómo va tu día?- dejó el libro en la esquina de la mesa.

-Bien, algo ocupado... lo normal ¿Y el tuyo? Veo que estás leyendo de nuevo ¿Cuál es ahora?

-Bien, gracias y... -tomó el libro mostrándoselo. -Es "Orgullo y Prejuicio" lo he encontrado de casualidad en la librería, es bastante bueno, al menos lo que llevo- soltó una risita.

-Seguro que sí, debería...

-Rich- Alguien más le llamo pero le ignoró sabía de quien se trataba.

-Debería leerlo uno de estos días, para que podamos conversar de este...

Claro que aunque se pusiera algo nervioso no evitaba que tratara algo. ¿Qué? Ni él lo sabía...

-Sí, es bueno te lo recomiendo. Y Richard...

-¿Si?

-Es tu hermanito el que te habla.

-Oh si mi hermanito- Dirigió su mirada a esté que se encontraba a unas tres mesas de distancia, también le veía. -Tengo ir hablamos después.

-Claro.

(...)

Más tarde acostado en su cama, listo para dormir se dio cuenta de algo. En parte también por culpa de Heine.

Esa chica le gustaba, le atraía y no de la misma forma que sus amigas, con las que cabía decir que aún pasaba un tiempo de vez en cuando ya que se la pasaba estudiando o trabajando. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía ni como se daba tiempo para hablar con Lena.

Le gustaba por eso siempre encontraba tiempo y no solo eso demostraba que le gustaba sino muchas cosas más. Siempre pensaba en ella cuando veía el color verde, cada vez que veía un libro y muchas veces más que no iban relacionadas a algún objeto o color.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Le tenía que decir que le gustaba? Y si hacía eso ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Ella le correspondería? Por qué no sabía lo que ella sentía, podría ser que no, que fuera algo no correspondido.

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?- murmuró mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo izquierdo.

¿Qué le gustaba de ella? En primer lugar, era hermosa si pero no era sólo eso, su personalidad, la forma en la que se movía, su manera de hablar, su inteligencia. Y que por lo que ella hablaba sabía que era una chica independiente, no esperaba que hicieran las cosas por ella.

Esas eran las razones por las que le gustaba... Pero no podía ser.

Licht lo sabía pero no quería pensarlo, un príncipe no puede estar con alguien que no está a su nivel.

Además ella no sabía quién era él y tampoco tenía tiempo de mantener una relación... No sin que nadie se diera cuenta y no planeaba mantener una relación a escondidas ella no lo merecía.

-Es lo mejor...

Y el más joven de los príncipes renunció a esos sentimientos que si bien sabía que no se irán inmediatamente esperaba que lo hicieran rápido, que fuera algo pasajero, que hubiera sido sólo un capricho porque desde el primer momento ella no se fijó en él.

Nunca nadie ha dicho que siempre se puede llegar a algo con la primera persona que te gusta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola

Aquí con una nueva historia, la cual espero en serio que les gustara. Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos leemos pronto,


End file.
